campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Cat waters
Category:Archived Claim Full name:catherine elizabeth waters (but everyone calps her cat) Age:13 Godly parent choice 1:pluto Godly parent choice 2: mars godly parent choice 3: mercury cohart choice 1: 1st chohort cohort choice 2: 2nd cohort Personality: shes very quiet and shy but can be very brav when she wants to be. Sh hates when people make fun of her or her friends and will never back down from a fight appearance: she has long straight black hair that falls to just below her shoulders wich she usuially hides behind and dark grey eyes almost like a silvery colour. She has very pale skin almost like death history: maria anne waters was sitting alone in a coffee shop she owned. Buisness was slow that day so she was enjoying a nice cup of coffee before she went back to working. Just as she finished her coffee a man walked in and sat at the table closest to the counter. Maria got to he feet and began to serve the man they chatted away happily and she ended up telling him of her worries about the buisness. Th man told her she should not worry so much and that everything would be fine. For some reason she beleived him. A few weeks later maria found out she was pregnant with the mans child. The childs name catherine elizabeth waters. Cat tried to be normal although she always knew she wasnt. She adored sports and would often be found at a swimming pool or the gym trying to forget about he worries. It was on one of these days. A day before her 12th birthday she began to wonder who her father really was. Whenever she had asked he mother had always saod wait until you are 12. Tomorrow sh would turn twelve and she would hopefully find out. When shasked her mother the next morning he mother told her all she knew. That her father had been a wonderful man she had met one night at the shop. Cat listened whilst her mother described him and cat got a good pictur of him in her mind. On her way to school the next day she stumbled across a pack of monsters. She ran for her life following the dream she had had the night before. She remembered clearly where she was going just didnt know what it was called. When she arrived the monsters were still chasing her. A wolf jumped out and pointed to weapons with her paw. Cat grabbed a bow and quiver of arows and withput thinking fired them straight at the monsters. Having takn archery before she was relatively good at it. Lupa adopted her into the pack and helped her to learn to look after herself. Cat learned about the roman gods and that one of them was her father. The time eventually came for he to leave the pack lupa gave her the bow and arrows cat had kept with her since the first day. She left and over the next few days mad her way to camp jupiter shooting at monsters until her quiver ran out by wich point sh had reached camp jupiter. Two kids about 16 let her inside and killed the monster that was following her. Weapon:bow and arrows mostly but can use other weapons Pandy589 (talk) 21:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC)